That First Night
by Astra H. Lowelle
Summary: The very first night after the pact has been made.


The night was cool and clear, with only the barest breath of wind to disturb the treetops. Clouds scudded across the starry sky, playing hide-and-seek with the moon. The streets below were deserted, save for a tall man dressed in a butler's distinctive uniform, carrying a child in his arms.

"There is an inn two streets away," the man said quietly to the boy. "Would that be an acceptable place to stop tonight?"

Barely conscious, the boy nodded.

The man continued walking, his gait a little too smooth to look entirely natural. He held the child as if he were made of carved crystal, not human flesh and blood. The moon slid from behind the cloud.

"It's cold," the boy whispered. His voice was shaky, hoarse; almost as if he'd been screaming earlier. "I'm cold. Can't you do something?"

Without breaking stride, the man removed his tailcoat and wrapped the boy securely in it. "There. I hope this will suffice until we reach the inn, Master."

The last word hung in the chill air, a word fallen easily from the lips of one who has used it many times in the past.

The inn came into view. The moon disappeared behind a cloud bank again. The man shifted the child securely in his arms, then reached out a white-gloved hand and knocked.

The innkeeper was not pleased to be woken at such an hour, but at the handful of bank notes flashed in front of his nose, he became almost obsequious.

"Have you any particular wants for your lodgings?" he asked, stepping back to let the man and his burden in. The taller man smiled.

"A drawn bath would not go amiss, as well as a child's nightshirt- oh, and a private room, if you please."

Marveling at the amount of money he'd been given, the innkeeper inquired, "Shall I send up some refreshments, sir?"

The man inclined his head. "Warm milk and soft biscuits will do the job admirably."

The innkeeper bowed deeply and hurried off, calling over his shoulder as he did. "Room 12, sir!"

The man smiled and moved off to find the indicated room.

Room 12 was quite nice, with a merrily crackling fire in a grate in the wall and a very comfortable-looking bed adjacent.

There was a knock on the door, and the innkeeper entered, bearing a tray with a teapot, teacups, and a plate of cookies. He set this down and turned to the taller man, who still held the child in his arms.

"Washtub's in the second door to your right. I've drawn the bath already, it's nice and warm. Is there anything else you require?"

The taller man smiled again. "Only your complete silence."

The innkeeper, without knowing why, shuddered.

The man hefted the child in his arms and exited the room, stopping only to fetch the nightshirt from the bed as he went.

"Where're we going?" the boy whispered. The man opened a door, looking down at the thin face, noting with some amusement the carefully mussed hair to hide one of the child's eyes.

"To clean you up, Master," he replied quietly as he entered the washroom. "We can't have an earl looking like this, now can we?"

He helped the boy out of the filthy clothing and into the warm water.

Once he was scrubbed and clean, the boy was dried off and dressed in the nightshirt and lifted back into the man's arms.

"Now, would my lord like something to eat?"

The child nodded, both eyes closed.

The man opened the door to Room 12, entered, and locked the door securely behind him. He then placed the boy in a reclined seated position on the bed against the pillows, expertly poured out a cup of warm milk from the teapot, picked up the plate of cookies, placed teacup and plate on a smaller silver tray, and stood by the child's bedside. "Refreshments, my lord?"

The boy took a sip from the cup and a bite of biscuit. He swallowed, eyelids drooping groggily.

"I want to go to sleep now," he mumbled. The man caught the teacup a moment before the boy dropped it. He bowed.

"Very well, sir. Is there anything further you require?"

The child's eyelids fluttered, revealing sapphire blue and a flash of purple. "Stay with me... Don't leave...?"

The man smiled as he eased the boy's head gently onto the pillows and tucked the blankets around him. "Never fear. I shall be with my young master until the very end."

Ciel Phantomhive snuggled down and closed his eyes as Sebastian Michaelis took up his place at the side of the bed, standing tall and straight, just as a good butler should.


End file.
